lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Kujou
Kujou Mikoto is the main female character of Last Game. She grew up in a single parent family, since her father died when she was young. Ever since she met Yanagi in primary school, she has defeated him in both academics and sports. For the first time, Yanagi tasted the feeling of defeat. Kujou had no friends for a long time, though she is now friends with Yanagi Hisato and Fujimoto Shiori. It also seems to hint that Kujou and Souma Hotarou are going to be friends later on in the manga. 'Appearance' Mikoto has long, black, straight hair and hazel eyes. During primary school, she had short hair that was always braided into two plaits. Throughout middle school and high school, she kept her hair braided. When she started university, she stopped braiding her hair and now leaves it loose. Personality Kujou barely shows any expression and seldom smiles or frowns, but deep down, she's a caring person. She is said to be bad at communication but tried her best to make friends with the girls who joined the Astronomy Club. She is oblivious to her feelings towards Yanagi, dismissing it as just friendship rather than love. Most of the time, she doesn't understand what she's feeling and often seeks for Souma for advice or answers. Overtime she begins to try and be more sociable, becoming more open with people. Yanagi describes her as someone not to judge others based on their background or looks, and likes a person as she/he is. Kujou stated that she doesn't like to be pretentious because it's exhausting. Kujou is also shown to be responsible and even a little forgetful, forgetting Yanagi's name after meeting again in Junior High. 'Relationships' Kujou Miwa' ' Mikoto's mother. Kujou wanted her to have a good life; she always studied hard and took part-time jobs. Whenever she talked about her mother, her expression always softened. Mikoto cares for her mother very much, wanting to lessen the burden she was carrying so that her mother can be happy. One day, her aunt called her and said that her mother was in the hospital. She didn't know what to do, since her father died from a car accident. Yanagi calmed her down and they went to the hospital together. When they arrived, Mikoto cried in front of her. Seeing this, her mother apologized for making her worry. Later on, in Chapter 11.5, Kujou's mother invites Yanagi over for dinner as a form of gratitude for helping her on the day she fractured her leg. [[ Yanagi Hisato |'Yanagi Hisato']]' :' He was Kujou's only friend for a while. She attended the same schools as him since primary school, making him a childhood 'friend' of hers. In middle school, he overheard two students talking about a plan, saying that whoever falls in love first loses. Yanagi gets his inspiration from here, and develops a plan of his own: 1. Make Kujou fall in love with him. 2. When Kujou confesses, he rejects her without hesitation. 3. Make Kujou cry. His plan goes awry when he starts developing feelings for Kujou. Yanagi doesn't realize his feelings until later, in Chapter 11.5, where he rings Kujou's mother and admits that he likes her, and that he doesn't know what to do about it. It is hinted that Kujou may have some romantic feelings for Yanagi, but she is oblivious of it. She sometimes feels jealous around other girls, but since she's never felt such emotions before, she doesn't understand them. Kujou is stubborn, thus she spends many chapters unaware of her own feelings for Yanagi. She confuses her attraction to Yanagi as friendship. They both believe that the other person only thinks of them as "friends." When Souma confesses to Kujou, Kujou starts thinking of Yanagi which leads her to discovering her feelings for Yanagi with the help of Tachibana. [[Souma Hotaru|'Souma Hotaru']] Kujou treasures her friendship with Hotaru and always goes to him for advice about Yanagi. Souma usually teases Yanagi by flaunting his close relationship with her. Later, Souma confesses to Kujou, he does not get a straight answer from Kujou but knows he's made an impact. [[Fujimoto Shiori|'Fujimoto Shiori']] Kujou and Shori met at one of their lectures. When Shiori needed a tissue, Kujou pulled handfuls of them out of her bag, making Shiori laugh. She joined the astronomy cub for Shiori's sake. They consider each other best friends and value her a lot.Fujimoto also told her to rely on her a bit as she was a friend of Kujou. TriviaCategory:Characters